KuroBas One Shots
by rileylovespenguins
Summary: A collection of possibly poorly written and possibly OOC one shots that I didn't feel were good enough or long enough to be uploaded by themselves. Enjoy! More will be added as they're written.
1. AoKaga 1

In Which Aomine Accidentally Confesses His Feelings and Kagami Gets Super Embarrased

* * *

Exasperated breath escaped from their lips, which were pulled into smiles. It was hardly an unusual occurrence. The two spent a lot of their off days playing each other. Sometimes, Kuroko and Kise, or even Midorima and his energetic boyfriend, showed up, but usually it was just the two of them. The two were leaned back against the fence that surround the court, taking a break from game after intense game.

"You're not doing too bad today Bakagami. You're only two behind," Aomine remarked as he took a drink of water.

"Screw you. I'm only behind because you distracted me." Both of them laugh a little bit, letting the noise of the street take blend in. Its a nice, comfortable, familiar noise that for some reason puts each of them at ease. They've both grown accustomed to this after months of hanging out. The silence used to be awkward and the background noise used to be distracting. Now its welcome and something they've both grown to appreciate.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that." Aomine had that sly, intimidating look in his eye, but Kagami wasn't looking at him. Instead, the redhead was looking straight ahead, arms folded behind his head. It took him a moment to realize the implication behind his friend's words.

"Of course an idiot like you would..." Kagami's voice faded as his mind processed what had just been said to him. His face turned a shade of red that nearly matched his hair and his eyes went wide. Aomine found the entire spectacle all too adorable.

Truth be told, Aomine hadn't really been thinking when he said what he said. Repressed sexual feelings had been building up for a long time within him, and he figured that today was just the breaking point. A small part of him was worried, but a much larger part was just as lax about this as he was about everything else excluding basketball. So if Kagami didn't return his feelings, he wouldn't really care.

Except that was a complete and total lie and Aomine knew it. He would be absolutely devastated if he lost a friend because of some stupid shit that slipped out of his mouth because he wasn't thinking. And it wasn't just because it would be near impossible to find someone that could play against him as well as Kagami. He valued their stupid half arguments. He valued watching the idiot shoving more burgers than humanly possible down his throat. He valued being able to call him when he didn't want to put up with Tetsu or Satsuki's harsh truths. Maybe he could play it off as no big deal if this ruined something between them, but inside he would be dying.

"Ha, yeah right." Kagami tried his best to sound cool and composed with the usual hint of anger and overconfidence, but it didn't come out that way. His voice carried a tone of uncertainty, like he was second guessing every syllable that left his lips.

Because Aomine had to be messing with him. There was no way he actually meant what he was saying. For some reason though, a very large part of Kagami wanted his friend to not be joking. It was a weird feeling, and he hated that he was thinking that way, but it just wouldn't go away.

"Nah, I'm completely serious. I think it would be nice, ya know, screwing around a little bit." Kagami had to look away. Was he being serious right now? Had his drink been spiked with something? Was he dreaming. It was all slightly too surreal. "Unless you're the type that's into taking things slow, because I would be fine with that too. Its kind of attractive, ya know? The big, scary dude being a pure little angel. It'll make it all the better if we do ever get to screw around."

The two lapsed back into silence, but this time it wasn't the comfortable silence filled with warm, welcoming background noise that they were both used to. No, they'd lapsed into the most awkward silence either had ever experienced. Aomine continued to stare straight ahead. Externally, he looked absolutely calm. Inside, he was borderline freaking out that he'd fucked up way too badly to ever fix this. Hell, he wasn't even good at apologizing.

Kagami, on the other hand, looked away, trying to keep his friend, who apparently wanted to be more than friends, out of his field of vision. He could tell that his face was still an annoyingly embarrassing shade of red. The silence was getting to him to.

When he heard Aomine move and get up, his eyes went wide, realizing that it was now or never and that if he didn't say something their entire friendship would be fucked up permanently. "Wait," he said in a rather harsh and demanding tone for how conflicted he felt. Aomine turned around, giving him a curious stare, hands shoved into his pockets. Kagami stood up so that they were at eye level. "I suppose taking it slow wouldn't be bad." He waited for a moment. "Moron."

In that instant, both of them burst into the cheekiest grins ever.

"Now, how about we stop fucking around with this lovey-dovey shit and get back to playing. I've got three games to win."

"You're on, idiot."

* * *

By the time that Kagami and Aomine were done playing, news had already spread to most of Seirin, and was quickly making its way around almost every other school where any member of the Seirin team knew someone. All thanks to Mitobe and Koganei passing by at the perfect time to catch the entire conversation. Aomine immediately received warnings to be extra nice to his new found boyfriend or else he would face a fate worse than death. Kagami, on the other hand, was in for a nice lecture from Hyuuga and Riko about how they would both kick his ass if this made him play with any less ferocity than he usually did.


	2. MidoTaka 1

It had been nearly four weeks, but there were still moments where Takao couldn't believe he could actually call Midorima his. Not that he say it to anyone else, because the taller teen had imposed the strict rule of "keep this to ourselves until we're sure its serious". Still, being able to think silently to himself that Midorima was his when the two walked down the street together and passers by spent just a little bit too much time staring, was reassuring. As much as he wanted to brag to everyone about how amazing Midorima was and how he was beyond elated that they were together, all he could have was stolen glances when they were in class or practicing. They would hold hands when walking home, making sure to take the long way so no one saw. Midorima would purposefully strike up conversations when there was free time in class, even he fumbled over the words a little bit. Yeah, maybe he couldn't brag, but he sure as hell could appreciate the position he was in.

Takao was leaned up against Midorima's piano bench and nearly asleep when he felt those long, beautiful, wrapped started playing with his hair. In truth, Takao hadn't even realized that the music stopped. "Sorry Shin-chan, I'm not quite asleep enough for you to do that without me noticing," Takao said, following up with a loud yawn. He knew that Midorima was awkward when it came to physical contact. He'd know as much since before they got together. It wasn't that Midorima didn't like physical contact. No, it didn't take long for Takao to figure that out either. He figured that Midorima just wasn't sure about how to react to figure physical contact. He'd blush and look away whenever Takao held his hand, but he would never pull away.

As the taller boy's hand started to pull away, obviously embarrassed that he'd been caught, Takao almost nuzzled his head into Midorima's retreating fingers. He desperately wanted to convey that what he was doing was fine, that he enjoyed having his hair played with. "What are you, a cat," Midorima asked as he returned his hand to Takao's hair. There was a soft hint at playfulness that Takao was sure only he could pick up.

With a stretch, Takao got up from his seat on the floor and sat down beside his taller boyfriend on the piano bench. He grabbed Midorima's taped hand, which was now no longer occupied with his hair, and snuggled up closer him. It took a few moments, as Takao new it would, but eventually Midorima moved and pulled the shorter teen just a little bit closer to him. "Shin-chan is so warm," Takao chirped as he laid his head against the green haired man's shoulder.

"It's because you're making me blush like an idiot." Despite Takao's eyes being closed, a brilliantly nefarious grin appeared on his face. Seeing Midorima slightly flustered was cute, which was a word he would have never thought to use when describing him just a few weeks ago. He'd more than once thought about how lucky he was that no one else found the shooting guard cute. Lots of people found him attractive, at least physically, because he's an attractive man. There's no denying that. Sometimes Takao even gets jealous when girls, and the occasional guy, let their gazes linger too long. Of course, once Midorima starts talking, people start to lose interest. In fact, he's sure that Midorima becomes even more attractive when he starts to play with those taped fingers that are hanging loosely on his shoulder.

The two stayed that way for awhile, not saying much. Takao knew there were things he could say, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. They didn't get to have very many after all. After all, this was the first time since their relationship had started that he'd been to Midorima's house. He'd been there before, back when they were just friends and Midorima would help him with homework. For some reason though, it was like he'd been avoiding asking Takao to come over like the plague lately.

"I'm sorry," Takao heard Midorima say under his breath.

"What for?"

Midorima hesitated, eyes darting to the other side of the room. "That this isn't...moving very fast." Takao understood. He'd never asked, but part of him really believed Midorima had never been in a relationship before. It certainly wouldn't surprise him if that assumption happened to be true. Plus, it was no secret that the green haired teen was about as socially awkward as they come. Of course he would be worried about something like that. Suddenly, it all made sense. That was why he didn't invite him over as often.

"You're too cute Shin-chan." Midorima huffed and puffed out his chest just a little bit.

"I am not cute." There was a certain menacing quality to his voice, but the way that he was still looking away and blushing made Takao think otherwise.

"But you are." Takao smiled in just a way that made Midorima's heart do backflips as he reached up and turned the taller teen's face gently toward his. "Listen Shin-chan. You don't have to be sorry. I think I understand." A small smile stretched across Midorima's flushed face. "I don't mind taking things slow, because this is your first relationship, isn't it?" He didn't wait for an answer. "And you're more than worth taking things slow for."

A comfortable silence fell between them before Midorima spoke up again. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me Sh-" Takao was cut off by a pair of lips pressed lightly against his own. It was a reserved, almost scared kiss. Their noses bumped a little bit and it didn't last very long, but the kiss left a wonderful taste lingering on his lips.

Midorima had just kissed him. Midorima had made a move instead of him. It had been a sweet, innocent, reserved move, but a move none the less and it made butterflies suddenly appear in his stomach. Midorima was just too precious, and Takao suddenly found himself thinking that there was no way he deserved someone like him. At the same time though, the thought that he was going to have so much fun taking away that precious innocence in the future made him grin from ear to ear. No, he definitely didn't deserve someone as wonderfully amazing as Midorima, but he was going to hold onto him as tightly as possibly.

"Takao. You're thinking about things you shouldn't be."

Takao laughed. Of course that would be the one thing Midorima picked up on today. Of course. "Aww, I guess Shin-chan caught me. Don't worry. I said I'd take things slow, right?"

"For some reason, I trust that you'll keep that promise."


End file.
